1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print data generation device for generating print data for causing a printer to print.
2. Background Technology
In an inkjet printer, a main scan is performed for moving a print head having a plurality of nozzles in a predetermined direction and discharging ink from the nozzles, a plurality of lines are printed on a print medium, and after the printing of the lines is complete, a sub scan is performed for moving the print head in a direction perpendicular to the predetermined direction, and printing is performed by repeating the main scan and the sub scan. A technique has been disclosed for printing a line during an Nth main scan between lines printed during an N−1th main scan and previous main scans in order to achieve printing at a high resolution by printing dots at shorter spaces apart than the spaces between the nozzles (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-292908 (Patent Citation 1) is examples of the related art.